dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Altathair
Population: 1,460,500 (70% Humans, 20% Halflings, 5% Gnomes, 5% Half-Orcs) Government: Monarchy Religions: Lathander Imports: Weapons, Armor Exports: Salt, Stone, Weapons, Armor, Fish, Chocobo Life and Society Natives of Altathair are, according to others, quite haughty. Because of their kingdom’s long and colored history, and the common belief that Altathair was where Tinto, the warrior of legend, was from, most Altathairians look down on other Human ethnicities. They have a deep-rooted dislike for those from Castle Blaze. The view those from the Hedgelands as simple, dim-witted farmers. They view those from the Shou Empire as suspicious. They view those from the south as greedy, money-loving connivers. They view those from al-Beduine as illiterate thieves and schemers. By and large, Altathairians are very nationalistic people. Most residents consider themselves responsible citizens, and so many are involved in civil and community events in some way or another. Overall, the kingdom has a special sense of unity, which, in the past, has proven to be extremely advantageous to the kingdom as a whole. Louisa, along with Altathair, is one of the few places where the game of flagball is the most popular sport. Numerous private flagball leagues within the city exist. The sport is made up of two teams that compete against each other by running bases after hitting a tightly spun ball with a flag attached to it. Altathair’s social structure is broken down primarily into nobility and commoners. Unlike many other places, there is a degree of social mobility in Altathair, and it is possible, though somewhat unlikely, for those who are of common birth to become ennobled, by various means. That this is possible does not make it common however. King Jordan III, the current king of Altathair, in his decades long rule, has only ennobled two peasant families. Generally speaking, peasants do not exhibit a dislike for nobles, and nobles do not exhibit a dislike for commoners. Society dictates that peasants show respect to nobles, in bow their heads and addressing them in proper titles, and in return, nobles are expected to exhibit the class, respect and grace befitting individuals of their station and status. Altathair is a very lawful place, and all laws are expected to be followed by all citizens. The Gold Blades, an informal term referring to the soldiers employed by the state, because of the inclusion of the royal heraldic colors- yellow and gold- into their uniforms, patrol all cities, as well as the territory claimed by the kingdom. Those who do not obey the laws are arrested, and are given trials, where their fates are determined. In most cases, where crimes are fairly trivial, trials are fairly informal, and are nothing more than local guard captains making judgments based on Altathairian common law. In cases that are not trivia, however, formal trials are held, with formal judges. Punishments vary from fines to imprisonment to death. The most common law that is broken is the prohibition of carrying weapons that are not peace bound. In the major cities of Altathair, this crime usually results in nothing more than a small fine. In some other settlements, such as the smaller villages and thorps found within the kingdom, this law is not even obeyed, or prosecuted. The diet of the average person is quite healthy, as compared to that of some other places on the continent. Because of it’s geographic location and climate, various edible creatures exist within it’s own bounds, and various fruits and vegetables can be grown within it’s bounds. Chicken, mutton, pork, duck, and fish are among the most common meats eaten by Altathair’s populace, though those who can afford more exotic meats, typically nobles or more well to do merchants more often eat beef, and shellfish. All kinds of fruits and vegetables can be grown, and are grown, within Altathair, though those who can afford more exotic, imported produce often do so. Because the kingdom itself is fairly wealthy, various rulers of the kingdom have ensured that the look of the kingdom reflects this- and, the current monarch is no exception. The larger cities of Altathair have cobblestone-paved roads that are continually repaired when necessary. Neighborhoods are not allowed to undergo urban decay. What were once commonly utilized informal trade caravan roads are now paved, and are regularly patrolled by Gold Blades. Playing into the belief by others of narcissism, Parmecia is known as one of the fashion capitals of the continent. Particularly among the nobility, fashion is an important thing, and is strictly adhered to. Noble women flitting about, shopping, is a common sight all over the kingdom, especially in the capital. Major Organizations Chocobo Knights Gold Blades Monks of the Golden Blade Major Geographical Features Altathair is not a massive nation, like the Shou Empire to its east, but it is not of modest size. The political boundaries of Altathair stretch from the Troll Fens in the west to the Gates to the East, in the east, and from the Bay of Salt, and Bay of Altathair in the south to just about the 1000-Eyes Desert in the north. For the most part, Altathair is lightly forested temperate grassland. In the past, the forests that sporadically appear in the nation were denser, and were more common, but being as that society has existed for so long in the area, the forests were cut down for lumber. Altathair enjoys a very mild climate, with the lowest lows dropping into the fifties, and the highest highs rising into the eighties. Settlements on the coasts feel the effects of the water, with slightly lower lows and highs, as well as more rainfall. The kingdom receives annually an average of 40 inches of precipitation per year. The densest forest in Altathair is the Forest of Chocobos, the only place on the central continent where the enigmatic birds can be found. The Troll Fens, the swampy area south of Westridge, on the western coast of the Bay of Altathair, lies on the border between Altathair and the Hedgelands. As a result, neither entity have very much political will to eliminate the Troll threat, even though they harass both nations, with the two countries pointing fingers at each other, and claiming the responsibility is the other ones. Important Sites Bedoe Eastridge Eschel Parmecia Westridge Soniere Prison Shrine of the Golden Blade Regional History Long ago, before even the Shou Empire, the north was a dangerous place. Orc hoards, Goblin tribes, and other more dangerous creatures- including Dragons- roamed freely. Human banned together for protection against these creatures. However, a massive influx of Giants from the south threw this “natural balance” off. The newly arrived Giants quickly colonized the north, formed the Ossofolian Empire, and enslaved the Human populace. According to legends, a young man named Tinto was able to escape his bondage, and went on to forge an amazing golden sword. With his golden blade, Tinto was able to free the Human tribes, and eventually bring an end to the Ossofolian Empire. Things soon went back to the way that they were before the Giants arrived. For nearly six hundred years, the Human tribes of the north would continue living a tribal existence in the area that is Altathair today. In –2,300, three particular tribes of Human migrants banned together, to present a stronger front against savage raiders and bandits who were preying on tribes in the area at the time. Instead of migrating to a more peaceful area, these tribes settle down, and become the forefathers of Altathair. It wouldn’t be for another few centuries that Altathair become an actual place, however. In –1,885, the kingdom of Altathair was officially created. The kingdom was created by those living in the area in response to the activity taking place in the Shou Empire, and the Empire of the Sands. Though neither nation had encroached on their territory, or even entertained notions about conquering and subjugating the local people, the locals feared such a scenario, and they felt that if they formed a formal kingdom with a strong central government, as the other nations were, they would make themselves less appealing targets. For a great deal of time, Altathair enjoyed a peaceful existence. The world around it was maturing as well, and Altathair benefited immensely. Trade pacts with various powers all across the continent were being forged, and the kingdom itself was growing slowly as nearby villages requested to be folded into the nation. One problem that continued to periodically plague Altathair were Dragon attacks, and Orc raids, however. Starting in –1,150, all across her sovereign territory, King Malcolm of Altathair begins establishing forts and outposts, to protect against Orc or Dragon raids. Notable among these sites was Castle Blaze, and notable among the individuals chosen to head the garrison known as Castle Blaze was General Azarian. In –1,129, General Azarian declared Castle Blaze independent from Altathair. Only days after declaring independence from Altathair, the Sun Kingdom declared war on Castle Blaze. King Malcolm was not amused by General Azarian’s grab for power, and he wished to punish his rogue general, as well as recapture Altathairian territory. Hours after declaring war, King Malcolm mobilized Altathair’s military, and it began to march west, towards Castle Blaze. Once General Azarian learned of this, he declared war on Altathair. The odds of Castle Blaze defeating Altathair were a long shot, especially since Castle Blaze only had 2,500 soldiers, more or less, while Altathair had decided to mobilize only 5,000 trained soldiers, and roughly 1,000 conscripts to march to Castle Blaze. In –1118, almost ten years since war first was declared, the armies of Castle Blaze and Altathair met for the first time. The forces of Castle Blaze, led by General Azarian, numbered slightly over 3,000 in total, while the forces of Altathair, led by General Khronig, a contemporary of General Azarian, numbered slightly over 6,000. The odds were 2:1 in Altathair’s favor. The battle was terrifying, and devastating. Wizards hurled massive war spells. Squadrons of archers from either side let loose volleys of death into the skies. Clerics channeled the powers of their gods to heal the dead and the wounded, only to have them killed and wounded once more. Infantry clashed with infantry, and cavalry clashed with cavalry. In the end, Altathair’s superior numbers, weaponry, armor, and training won, and the army of Castle Blaze was sent packing. For seven more years, the army of Altathair could sit camped outside Castle Blaze, unable to penetrate into the fortress that had been designed to rebel sieges by large armies. Eventually, a tentative treaty between Altathair and Castle Blaze would be signed, and the war between the two concluded. The soldiers around Castle Blaze returned to Altathair, and the Sun Kingdom lost a great deal of territory, pride, and prestige. Altathair would continue to exist for the next few hundred years in peace, once again concentrating only on itself. In 818, the Nagawar erupted, pitting the Nagaraja of Ss’eth’untes against King Lanspoor of Altathair. The Sun Kingdom launched a surprise attack against the Naga in the hopes of dissuading them from ever daring to attack Temoura, or enslave traders going to or leaving the city. The attack was a great success, as the army of Altathair killed, captured, or executed numerous slavers in or around Ss’eth’untes, and even succeeded in killing the Nagawaja itself. Temoura, Altathair’s southernmost city, depended its independence in the year 840, citing grievances against the crown concerning influence within the kingdom. According to the people of Temoura, the kingdom taxed their city as it did other cities within the kingdom, but because their city was the furthest from their capital, it exerted very little influence in the kingdom. In other words, the people of Temoura were being taxed just like other residents, but they did not have as much influence into policy as other residents. King Lanspoor, at this time well into advanced age, did not possess the political will to stop the Temourans from succeeding. Near the end of the year, Temoura gained its independence, and became an independent city-state. Allowing Temoura its independence was cited as King Lanspoor’s worst political failure. The aging king would die two years later, his eldest son Derren being elevated to king. Unlike his father, King Derren was not about to let Temoura leave the kingdom so easily. In 845, he discreetly began contacting various pirates based in the Pirate Isles. Under the veil of secrecy, King Derren hired numerous pirates to sail up from the Southern Sea past the Cape of the Claw, where they would be given free reign to raid and assault merchant vessels flying the flag of Temoura. The Altathairian navy would not harangue or harass these ships, so long as the agreement between the two parties was never violated. Invariably, however, the agreement was violated by the greedy pirates, and King Derren approached Temoura, without revealing his part in bringing the pirates to the area, about removing them. The Temourans agreed, and the two nations entered into a temporary alliance in 849 that began the Merchant Wars. The war would end in 852, but in an embarrassing sequence of events, King Derren’s role in bringing the pirates to the area was discovered, and the monarch was forced to step down, allowing his nephew, Josiah, to become king. In 979, the elite Chocobo Knights were founded, in response to Temoura and Memnon forming the Twin-City Alliance. For decades, domesticated Chocobo had been being used to perform various duties, but it was not until King Tendree spearheaded the formation of an elite fighting unit within Altathair’s army that the creatures first began being used for military purposes. In 1,023, a document was signed that limited to power of the monarchy, and empowered the commoners and nobles living in the kingdom slightly. Very few nobles, including the aging King Tendree liked the concessions that the document made, but the king felt that they had to be made in order to stop the flow of immigration from Altathair to other, nearby places. In 1,057, a noblewoman of Altathair, Lady Lanya, wedded King Jerrod Tahame of Louisa, cementing an alliance between those two powers. King Jordan I of Altathair was more interested than the Louisans in creating military ties between the two nations, because having an ally in Louisa would give Altathair a strong ally in the south, which would help in undermining the power of Temoura. In 1,075, two years after the birth of his only son, Jordan III, King Jordan II of Altathair went to war with the Hedgelands over the settlement of Westhedge, the westernmost settlement in the Hedgelands. Westhedge was all but officially an Altathairian settlement, and in 1,075, Altathair moved to make that official, which met with resistance in the Hedge Council and the rest of the Hedgelands. King Jordan II was not going to be swayed, however, and moved the army of Altathair into Westhedge to seize it. The conflict, known as the Hedge War, lasted a little over a year, and resulted in Altathair successfully seizing Westhedge, renaming the settlement ‘Westridge’. King Jordan II would die of natural causes in 1,094, and his young son, Jordan III, would replace him. Overwhelmingly, King Jordan III is believed to be the best contemporary king of Altathair. Since coming into power, Altathair has benefited from an economic boom. Jordan III has three children, Prince Troy, Prince Romis, and Princess Helene. Troy is his eldest, and is set to replace the aging monarch when he chooses to step down, or dies in state. Though this is unknown to most, Prince Troy is a hollow reflection of his father, who was a generally good man. For example, in 1,147, Prince Troy had many of the Monks of the Golden Blade illegally imprisoned in the secret prison he runs, Soniere Prison, because he had been advised that in the future, during his reign, they may become political enemies. Prince Romis, on the other hand, is a decent man like his father. Romis has flourished under the military appointment his father made for him, and is currently the leader of Altathair’s Chocobo Knights. Princess Helene, she passes herself off as a ditsy noblewoman uninterested in politics, but in reality, she is a shrewd politician who seeks only to advance her own agendas.